I hate you so much
by Lune De Neige
Summary: Feuille de Houx vient de révéler aux quatre clans le triste secret la concernant elle et ses frères. La haine a entièrement envahit ses pensées. Une certaine chatte tentera de la raisonner... en vain. (One-Shot)


**La Guerre des Clans : I hate you so much **

En plein milieu de la nuit noire, je coure. Je viens de faire la pire des choses qui soit. Lors de l'Assemblée des quatre clans, j'ai fais exploser la vérité. Personne ne me le pardonnera. Tant pis.

Ce soir là, j'ai avoué à tous que Pelage de Lion, Œil de Geai et moi, ne sommes pas les enfants de Poil d'Ecureuil et de Griffe de Ronce. Pourtant, nous sommes bien les descendants de notre chef Etoile de Feu. Feuille de Lune est notre mère, et Plume de Jai est notre père ! Je ne leur pardonnerai JAMAIS de nous avoir caché la vérité si longtemps. Nous sommes le fruit d'une union interdite, nous n'aurions jamais dû naître ! Notre mère est la guérisseuse de notre Clan, en tant que telle, elle n'a pas le droit d'avoir un compagnon, encore moins des chatons ! Et certainement pas avec un guerrier ennemi.

_Je suis Feuille de Houx du Clan du Tonnerre, je suis Feuille de Houx du Clan du Vent._

_Qui suis-je réellement ?_

Moi qui n'aurais jamais dû voir le jour. Moi qui n'ai pas eu le droit de connaître l'amour de ma véritable mère. Moi qui ai brisé ce en quoi je croyais ! Le Code du Guerrier… A quoi sert-il, puisque personne ne le respecte ?! Il n'y a plus aucune raison d'y croire.

Rien que la vue de ma mère et de ma tante me dégoûte au plus haut point ! Ma tante Poil d'Ecureuil qui a osé se faire passer pour ma mère et me cacher la vérité ! Je vous hais ! Je vous hais tellement !

Et ce Plume de Jai… Tellement honteux de nous qu'il nie la vérité. Lui aussi je le hais, je vous hais tous !

Pourtant… Je vous ai aimé une fois.

Je m'arrête d'un coup car je ne vois plus où je vais. Que se passe t-il ? Les Ténèbres m'engloutissent. Je ferme les yeux. En les ouvrant, une chatte se tient face à moi. Son pelage gris-bleu brille comme une nuit d'étoiles, et ses yeux bleus sont si profonds.

« Salutations, Feuille de Houx.

\- Qui es-tu ? Lui dis-je froidement.

\- Je suis Etoile Bleue. L'ancienne chef du Clan du Tonnerre.

\- Tu es donc une guerrière du Clan des Etoiles… Tu es venue pour me faire la morale ?!

\- En quelque sorte. »

Elle s'approche alors de moi et effleure mon pelage noir du bout de la queue.

« Tu ne devrais pas leur en vouloir. Dit-elle calmement.

\- Comprends ma souffrance !

\- Comprends celle de ta mère ! Tu crois peut-être qu'elle est heureuse ? Elle a tout perdu ! Son mentor, son compagnon, ses enfants… Et maintenant son titre et peut-être même son clan !

\- Ca c'est son problème ! Il fallait réfléchir un peu avant de nous donner naissance ! »

Il y eu un silence. Puis l'ancienne chef repris :

« Feuille de Houx, je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que de donner la vie. Plutôt que de donner la mort comme tu l'as fait. »

Ma respiration s'accélère.

« Tu as tué Pelage de Granit. Pour rien. Puisque tu as fait ce que lui allait faire.

\- C'était différent ! Je croyais encore au Code du Guerrier… Etoile Bleue… Pourquoi avoir crée un code que tous brisent ?

\- Il faut bien instaurer des règles, Feuille de Houx.

\- Tu parles…

\- Veux-tu une révélation ? Saches que Feuille de Lune n'est pas la seule à avoir eu une liaison interdite. Croc Jaune, par exemple, l'ancienne guérisseuse du Clan de l'Ombre a eu des enfants avec son chef. Mais aussi Plume Grise du Clan du Tonnerre avec Rivière d'Argent du Clan de la Rivière. Et aussi moi, oui moi, Etoile Bleue du Clan du Tonnerre !

\- Toi ? Dis-je choquée.

\- Avec Cœur de Chêne du Clan de la Rivière. Patte de Brume est ma fille. La seule qui soit encore en vie… Tu vois, Feuille de Houx, nous le payons tous avec la perte. »

Je ne savais pas que la noble Etoile Bleue avait trahi son Clan… Le Code du Guerrier ne sert vraiment à rien.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre.

\- Mais si, Feuille de Houx ! Regarde comme tu es belle, regarde comme tu es forte.

\- Mensonges !

\- Tu dois vivre Feuille de Houx. Pour tes frères, pour ton Clan, pour ton Destin !

\- Lâche-moi ! Tu n'as rien à me dire ! Tu… »

L'ancienne chef avait posé sa queue sur ma bouche, pour me faire taire.

« Réfléchis bien, Feuille de Houx. »

Elle s'éloigna, son pelage se mit à briller. Peu à peu, Etoile Bleue disparait dans un nuage d'étoiles.

« Un jour, Feuille de Houx, tu pardonneras.

\- J'aurais juste aimé vivre en connaissant ma véritable mère. »

La chatte au pelage gris-bleu a entièrement disparu.

Je devrais me réjouir d'avoir pu dialoguer avec une guerrière décédée. Mais non. Non, je m'en moque.

Pourtant, les mots de la guerrière résonnèrent dans ma tête. « Un jour tu pardonneras. »

Peut-être… Peut-être pas…

Le camp est désert, j'entre dans le domaine de Feuille de Lune.

Je pose les quelques baies empoisonnées devant moi et j'attends. J'attends Feuille de Lune. J'attends de la tuer aussi bien que j'ai retiré la vie de Pelage de Granit.

« Un jour tu pardonneras »

Maudite Etoile Bleue !

Je n'aurais jamais dû naître !

« Peut-être que ta future vie sera meilleure. »

Tait-toi ! Il me semblait bien avoir réentendu sa voix.

J'entends ma « mère » rentrer dans la tanière.

« Je t'attendais… »

_Je suis Feuille de Houx du Clan du Tonnerre, je suis Feuille de Houx du Clan du Vent._

_Qui suis-je réellement ?_

Un jour je vivrai avec ma mère et mon père. Mais avant il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver la paix.

La fin, tout le monde la connait.

Mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous hais !

C'est incroyable comme le caractère, la vie de quelqu'un peut changer à cause d'un seul secret…


End file.
